Queue de poisson par Rita Skeeter
by khendraja-aro
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine... une partie de poker se joue entre Itachi et son Aka, contre son père, Kakashi et leurs Anbus. Le capitaine Sasuke se retrouve dans la mouise avec un Naruto qui sait l'irriter. Rita Skeeter vous relate l'histoire, (pot pourri à base de références de films, mangas, pub etc). yaoï
1. Et de un

**Pour rester en adéquation avec la charte de ce site.**

_**A l'attention des plus jeunes ou des plus pudiques, **__**YAOÏ, lemon et rating M**__** :**_

_**Impliquent une relation entre deux hommes avec scènes érotiques suggestives implicites ou explicites selon les sensibilités qui ne conviennent pas à tous les lecteurs et peuvent les choquer. **_

_**Vous êtes responsables des choix de lecture que vous faites. **_

_**N'allez pas au risque de vous générez du malaise, au-delà de ce que vous êtes capable d'aborder ou d'accepter. **_

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé : **Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine... une partie de poker se joue entre Itachi et son Aka, contre son père, Kakashi et leurs Anbus. Le capitaine Sasuke se retrouve dans la mouise avec un Naruto qui sait l'irriter. Rita Skeeter vous relate l'histoire, (pot pourri à base de références de films, mangas, pub etc). yaoï

**Bonjour à tous…**

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un cross-over mais plutôt un pastiche humoristique faisant référence à de nombreux films, mangas, accroches de pub etc. En fait je peux dire une usine à gaz mêlant références et double-sens. Cette petite histoire devrait comporter 2 ou 3 chapitres pas plus. Donc voici le premier, ha oui il faut s'accrocher donc bon courage. (Version du chap 1 remastérisée)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

* * *

**Queue de poisson par Rita Skeeter**

**_Chers lecteurs, bienvenus sur B&B, le Bread and Breakfast chocolaté, la nouvelle rubrique de la Gazette signée par Rita Skeeter pour vous servir et bien sur tous les potins dont vous raffolez ! Suivons les péripéties de nos intrépides bishos, Naruto et Sasuke dans les espaces intergalactiques. Tant et si peu que nous puissions passer en mode animagus, il va sans dire ! Donc commençons l'histoire par le grand bout de la lorgnette !_**

Les deux speeders atterrirent sur la plate forme en même temps. Le vol de retour avait été difficile, le sauvetage prévu par nos deux top-Anbu avait tourné au grand n'importe quoi ! La fille sauvée malgré tout, avait dû être déposée sur Iwa, la neuvième planète du système dans un des temples des amis de la confrérie du Sharingan.

Pour rappel, la confrérie avait été connue en 2011/2012 pour ses pratiques mafieuses et ses plans sur la comète qui ne fit que passer sans jamais s'arrêter. En cette année 2112, elle est implantée sur toutes les planètes : avant poste du gouvernement intersidéral, une caserne d'hommes et de femmes au service de l'État supra planétaire.

Sasuke était furieux, et le mot était faible. Lui et Neji avaient pourtant vérifié tous les paramètres de cette mission. Normalement, il n'y aurait dû avoir aucun problème : infiltration dans le domaine du serpent pendant la réception ; attente jusqu'au moment où la fille serait amenée dans sa pièce ; neutralisation des quatre gardes ; récupération et disparition de la planète Oto ni vu ni connu. A priori, le plan sans faille ! Ils avaient répété les gestes et simulé pendant des semaines… Kakashi, leur boss, allait les tuer !

Neji sortit donc de son astronef aussi froid et fermé qu'une huître en plein Jour de l'An, seul le tic qui battait sur sa tempe et l'éclat de ses yeux violines trahissaient sa colère. Il retrouva au bout de la plate forme son capitaine aussi excédé. Chacun d'eux fixa l'autre… Après ces quelques secondes intenses, Neji ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Quel con ! » qui fut suivi par un « Hn ».

Sasuke tourna son regard sur les deux speeders abîmés au-delà de toute réparation par les serpents du domaine d'Oto, puis regarda leurs vêtements entaillés et tâchés. Il allait tuer ce blond le jour où il le retrouverait fois d'Uchiwa deuxième du nom ! Neji, quand à lui, s'était focalisé sur la joue de son capitaine, marquée par l'emprunte de cinq doigts. Ce n'était pas ceux d'une fille bien au contraire mais ceux de ce crétin de blond sur lequel son capitaine et lui étaient tombés au détour d'un couloir.

**_Pour les besoins de l'histoire, nous utiliserons donc un retourneur de temps et oups ! _**

**_Un bond de 5 heures. Continuons chers amis !_**

Dans l'antre du serpent, Sasuke et Neji pensaient se trouver devant Haruno Sakura, kidnappée par Orochimaru, descendant du frère bâtard de Voldemort décédé au début du 21ème siècle. Ils commencèrent donc leur approche, profitant de l'aubaine de la voir seule batifoler dans le couloir comme une accro au zyme. Elle se dirigeait sûrement vers la pièce qui lui servait de salle d'attente avant que la rançon demandée par Orochimaru ne lui soit versée en petites coupures dont les numéros ne se suivent pas.

Le capitaine avait alors attrapé la belle par le bras. Elle s'était retournée telle une furie, si rapidement qu'il n'avait eu le temps de rien. La main avait claqué sur la joue de Sasuke avec un bruit sec et dur. La jeune femme s'était mise à hurler d'une voix aigüe au viol. « Au viol ! » Et puis quoi encore, le capitaine était homosapien que nenni !

A partir de cet instant, tout avait dérapé, le bruit de pas s'était fait entendre, la porte au fond du couloir s'était ouverte pour laisser quatre gorilles sortir près au combat. A découvert, les deux Anbu cherchèrent à retenir la fille. Sasuke essayait de maîtriser la folle. Si il avait eu une cage, l'histoire aurait pris fin ici mais mal équipé, il dut batailler ferme.

Pendant ce temps, une autre poupée aux cheveux roses sortit derrière les fameux gorilles. D'abord surpris, les deux hommes regardèrent tour à tour les deux tignasses. Le touchdown des babouins se faisant imminent, ils se mirent en position de combat tout en se demandant encore pourquoi ils voyaient double.

Sasuke décida de lâcher la kidnappée, celle-ci tomba ridiculement par terre et se mit à vociférer d'une voix beaucoup plus grave. Elle se releva, arracha ses cheveux et les jeta à la tête du capitaine en le traitant de _je cite_ « Teme fini » pour faire foirer sa couverture. Ils virent donc une masse de cheveux blonds en pétard apparaître et un « Naruto » surpris se fit entendre du fond du couloir. La jeune femme, les yeux agrandis dévisageait le crétin blond.

Neji et Sasuke, comprenant leur méprise, se déplacèrent vers les singes pour récupérer la bonne personne. Ils devaient en finir avec la ménagerie de cirque avant que d'autres ouistitis n'arrivent ! C'était sans compter sur le crétin évidement ! Il fonça sur elle pendant que les deux hommes tentaient de maîtriser les bêtes.

En pleine action dangereuse, les deux autres idiots se disputaient à qui mieux-mieux comme dans un loft, pour savoir si oui ou non Madame suivrait le blondinet. Ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir arriver de nouveaux gardes alors que Madame frappait le dit Naruto s'en ménagement lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous encerclés par une vingtaine de gardes, le blond n'arrêtant pas de rouspéter et de grogner comme quoi les deux idiots avaient tout fait foirer puis sans crier gare, il attaqua. Neji et Sasuke n'en revenaient pas ! C'était quoi ce type !

Le capitaine qui d'habitude restait toujours calme prit le coup de sang. L'idiot avait bousillé leur mission et maintenant il était parti se jeter sans un plan dans la gueule du loup. Il éleva le ton et sortit ses sharingans :

- Dobe dégage de là si tu ne veux pas mourir !

- Vas te faire Teme !

- Dobe…

Neji posa la main sur son bras, pas la peine que le capitaine perde son sang froid. Maintenant, il fallait se battre et sortir du domaine avec le moins de casse possible.

Pendant que Sasuke utilisait ses yeux pour envoyer ses ennemis dans de destructives illusions cauchemardesques, lui-même se préparait à attaquer avec son juken. Il glissa un œil sur le blond qui y allait à grand coup de boules bleues, envoyant valser ses adversaires dans les murs_._ Sasuke réussit à se rapprocher de la fille qui se battait avec la même rage envoyant ses poings meurtriers. Entre deux coups, il se présenta, la renseignant sur la mission de sauvetage, la belle lui répondit qu'elle le suivrait.

Quand tout ce bordel de première se calma avec des ennemis à terre dans d'étranges poses post-comas, bulles sortant des narines et shoupi-shoupi en fond sonore, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Le blond, ruminant des malédictions, tirait sur le bras de Sakura pour qu'elle le suive. Arrivés sous le couvert des grands arbres, Sasuke demanda à la fille de confirmer sa décision, ce qu'elle fit malgré le refus de Naruto de la lâcher.

- Sakura-chan, pourquoi suis-tu le Teme et la jolie nana ?

Neji tiqua au nom de jolie nana, ce crétin était vraiment à occire ! Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'une fille ? Nous ne répondrons pas à cette question métaphysique pour le coup, le laissant méditer sur la longueur de ses cheveux.

- Naruto, je vais avec eux, arrête de jouer au héros ! Rentres chez toi et fiches moi la paix !

- Dobe, tu me fatigues, nos chemins se séparent ici. Neji, on y va !

Trou du cul 1, trou du cul 2, trou du cul 3, bande de trous du cul ! Naruto les regardait furieusement de ses yeux verts. Sakura libérée, s'était accrochée comme une moule sur un bouchot au Teme qui le regardait avec mépris et agacement. Il les aurait bien cuits à la marinière avec des échalotes ces couillons !

Il avait reconnu le sharingan des Uchiwa, sûrement le frère de son chef et son second le Hûyga. Rhaaa, Itachi allait le faire sécher comme une rondelle de poisson ou le noyer dans un bol s'il rentrait sans « Madame Princesse dans ses rêves » mais il se doutait qu'il survivrait s'il parlait du petit frère idiot. Idiot mais beau gosse… mais surtout idiot, oui, oui, idiot en premier, le reste c'est juste des mots qui trainaient dans le coin que son esprit avait chopés malencontreusement. Ça arrive…

Sakura n'étant pas la fille la plus délicate ou facile en matière de sauvetage surtout quand elle était en mode je pète tout, il prit une décision qui lui vaudrait des problèmes avec le boss. Il regarda très sérieusement Sasuke.

- Ok beau gosse ! Sakura te suit, préviens ton chef qu'à la prochaine mission, l'Akatsuki ne s'inclinera pas ! _Il sortit de sa manche bouffante à dentelle une mini boite holo._ Dei… met les gaz, j'arrive au Gamabunta sans Pink Hair Shalk !

Sasuke et Neji entendirent juste un maelstrom de cris puis plus rien, le blond avait disparu alors que la dite Sakura avait une teinte plus soutenue que ces cheveux. Sa peau éructait comme un volcan au nom de Pink machin chose en tâches bientôt rouge sang. Neji préféra ne rien dire, les filles et la mode, c'est comme Barbie qui parle au Totally spies : un truc X Files aux frontières du réel avec un vulcain pour commenter le défilé… allo quoi !

- Uzumaki, je vais t'écraser comme de la purée dès que je te revoie !

La voix criarde et rageuse résonnait dans le jardin silencieux pour l'instant. Le silence radio fut la seule réponse.

Evidement après cette vocalise discrète, les lumières furent allumées, le bruit d'hommes et de chiens mécaniques s'entendaient comme le bruit du lanceur dont les gaz avaient été actionnés. Sûrement le Gamabunta s'ils avaient bien compris. Courant pour arriver à leurs speeders camouflés, Sasuke trainait littéralement Sakura qui essayait de reprendre sa respiration après son explosion. Sautant dans leurs cockpits, ils décollèrent et envoyèrent un message à leur base.

Les trois vaisseaux durent affronter les tirs. Sur la bande passante ultra wight, Sasuke entendit la voix de l'Hélios blond babiller.

-Teme ! J'espère que t'es bon pilote parce qu'Oro vient de nous lancer dix de ces petits serpents vicieux au train. Sakura-chan, si nous devions ne plus nous revoir, saches que je vengerais ta mort bien évidement !

Un rire se fit entendre qui fut accompagné par un autre sûrement celui du fameux Dei. Sakura rageait. Les serpents s'étaient regroupés en formation pour chasser les trois vaisseaux. Sasuke et Neji venaient d'en tirer deux quand une onde de choc fit tanguer leurs speeders. Le Gamabunta venait de lâcher une balle de chakra sur cinq serpents en formation devant la tête, les faisant tout simplement disparaître, il se mit à reluire rouge avant de laisser l'espace vide. Neji pensa à l'hyper-propulsion. En attendant, ils avaient encore trois serpents à 10h dont il fallait se débarrasser. Il préparait un tir croisé avec son capitaine quand il vu une nouvelle flotte de serpents apparaître.

- Capitaine, Oro vient de lancer une flottille, on décampe, Pliz !

- Hn

Ils augmentèrent les gaz, comme le Gamabunta ils reluisirent avant de s'évaporer.

Commençant à répertorier les dégâts subis par les ailes de combat, Neji envoya un message sur le data-cube à la base, ils déposeraient la fille chez Kuruneï, responsable du Sharingan sur Iwa.

Sans aucun doute, il s'attend à ce que la mission soit commentée sur tous les faisceaux holo demain devant la déconfiture peu discrète. Orochimaru allait profiter de l'occasion pour se faire passer pour une victime. Même si le flamby n'existe plus, l'histoire allait mousser comme une Super-Nova ! Sa grand-mère allait le fouetter dur.

Dans le second speeder, Sasuke bouillait de rage, bulles et vapeurs obstruaient la visibilité dans le cockpit.

- Mais qui est ce débile !

Sakura qui cherchait à essuyer la condensation sur le tableau de bord évitait son regard. Hum… comment dire que Naruto, ex-amoureux qui semblait n'être plus du tout sous ses charmes à en voir le comportement aujourd'hui, était un des plus prometteurs capitaines de l'Anbu qui avait déserté et faisait maintenant les 400 coups dans l'espace. Oui comment le dire à ce superbe spécimen de rigueur et de dignité qui fumait non stop ? A la guerre comme à la guerre, le scélérat ne méritait pas son affection.

-Et bien, cet idiot était un déserteur qui s'est allié à l'Akatsuki, on parle de lui avec Belette, Scorpion, Samehada, Origani depuis maintenant un an. Son nom de code est Kuuybi, il faut demander au Général Uchiwa pour plus d'informations. C'est aussi un ami d'enfance.

Sasuke la regarda au moins pendant trente secondes de ses superbes yeux sombres avant de tourner la tête ne supportant plus la couleur des cheveux qui avec les vapeurs lui donnaient l'impression de voir la fabrication en direct d'une barbe à papa. Un « Hn » froid et sec fut son seul son avant de passer en zone bleue.

**_Vous pouvez tourner la page, je dois utiliser le retourneur à nouveau ! _**

**_Oups 5 heures plus tard._**

Kakashi était silencieux. Tenté de lire son Icha, il se demandait si ses deux subordonnées lui en voudraient de débriefer rapidement. Après tout c'était un fiasco donc pas besoin de s'éterniser ! Impossible de faire tomber Orochimaru pour l'instant même si celui si avait kidnappé la seconde de l'Hokage.

Déjà la rumeur se propageait sur toutes les planètes qu'il l'avait sauvée de contrebandiers et qu'il lui permettait de se reposer avant de la renvoyer dans ses pénates. Kabuto son second avait bien travaillé après le décollage des vaisseaux au niveau com. Faut dire qu'il travaillait en cheville avec un dénommé Georges Lucas proprio de studios, s'il se souvenait bien. L'homme avait une dent contre Jabba, une grosse larve qui vendrait père et mère pour de l'épice. Ça compliquait la tambouille pour incriminer quelqu'un !

Il se demandait s'il devait prévenir son capitaine que son frère ainé était le chef de l'Akatsuki depuis maintenant cinq ans et qu'il jouait à doubler les Anbus dans leurs missions assignées. Il faudrait pour cela rentrer dans l'histoire familiale et l'énorme dispute entre lui et leur père, le Général Fugaku Uchiwa à propos de vernis à ongles violet qui les avait séparés. Kakashi plissa l'œil en observant les deux hommes dans un sale état devant lui. Après réflexions, qu'il se démerde avec son père !

- Bon les garçons, vous pouvez prendre votre repos… Ce soir par contre, je vous veux à l'Icha Paradise pour de l'info, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, rompez !

Dans son fief, les cheveux sombres tombant librement sur ses épaules parce qu'il le valait bien après tout, Itachi regardait impassible et insondable son équipe de bras cassés s'agiter en faisant son compte rendu. Alors comme ça son petit frère avait remporté la partie malgré les efforts de Naruto et Deidera. La gamine malabar s'était scotchée au bras de son Otouto. Il avait une envie de rire, son frangin était pédé comme un foc, l'idiote ! Beau gosse et tombeur, il ne risquait pas d'en vouloir… par contre pas pareil pour Naruto, l'emmerdeur était tout à fait son type.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses deux blondinets sexys, il concoctait déjà un plan pour prendre de cours les Anbus et Kakashi en collant son frère dans la Fire-coupe de son délire. Son père tirerait bien le mauvais papier ! Les deux garçons allaient repartir et trainer à l'Icha ce soir. Dei retrouverait Kisame et Naruto récolterait le maximum d'infos.

- Naruto… je suis ton…. Boss !

Le dit Naruto s'arrêta dans son explication et regarda impressionné son chef, il s'était penché inquisiteur, ses cheveux tombant comme un casque noir autour de son visage.

- Oui Boss…

- Corvée de nettoyage du baraquement au complet pour toi et pour toi Deidera pour votre échec !

- …

- A l'Icha, ce soir, vous irez ! Mon frère, tu séduiras…

Naruto de plus en plus inquiet, regarda du coin de l'œil Dei. Merde ! Itachi commençait à parler bizarrement. Ça avait un côté vieux film des années 19/77. Son boss avait encore dû passer un après midi avec Nagato à mater des trucs du siècle dernier en buvant une espèce de breuvage marron qui décape le métal.

A chaque fois, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, une fois son boss avait même balancé des bobines de fil-stick gluant entre les murs en sifflant comme s'il se baladait entre eux. C'était vraiment space ! Dei et lui firent un signe de tête en accord et déguerpir avant de voir le boss se barrer littéralement dans son délire. Il faudrait péter la veille machine qu'ils lui avaient trouvé dans un chantier de fouilles archéologiques sur Jurassic, une petite planète en dehors du système.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur Konoha, les lumières lasers éclaboussaient les rues et les bars de bandes rouges, violettes, vertes etc. Dans l'Icha, Sasuke faisait tourner son Kiot, un alcool plombé des basses terres mélangé à du lait d'éban fourchu. Le breuvage pouvait démarrer n'importe quel speeder en manque de carburant, il brûlait le cerveau autant que l'intestin quand il était consommé légèrement chauffé. Il le sirotait avec parcimonie, il n'avait pu le refuser, cadeau spécial de Jiraya pour sa mission ratée. La rumeur propagée, Kakashi avait dû broder autour de l'affaire.

Neji discutait avec Kiba, ancien ami de Naruto qu'il avait trouvé dans le bottin des amis des animaux, le premier amateur de chiens et le second de grenouilles. Quand à lui, il tentait sa première cuite pour oublier l'Akatsuki, le blond, son chef, son père et son frère. HA oui, pour oublier aussi les sourires de tous ces types : truands et hommes respectables qui le mataient pendant que Jiraya les régalait de sa déconfiture.

Après trois gorgées, il vu comme dans un flash-back son frère claquer la porte de la demeure. A la cinquième, il revit sangloter sa mère en préparant des ramen astronomiques que son papa finissait par avaler devant son visage décomposé et ses yeux accusateurs. A la sixième, il se souvint de son père qui ne pouvait plus fermer ses pantalons, il avait pris trop de poids. Il décida d'arrêter de boire là, l'histoire devenait de plus en plus pathétique !

C'est ainsi qu'il rata deux magnifiques yeux bleus qui l'observaient d'un coin plus obscur de la salle. Naruto se demandait encore comment il allait entamer une approche stratégiquement séductrice avec ce mec bourré qui allait bientôt embrasser la table. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir déjà vu Sasuke lors d'une cérémonie de remise de grade dans l'Anbu, il avait eu une forte envie de le frapper. Il fallait trouver le truc qui allait lui donner envie de l'embrasser.

Naru n'était pas un bon séducteur. Le calcul était simple. Deux ou trois baisers avec Hinata en maternelle sans la langue donc expérience nulle et non avenue ; des coups et blessures avec Sakura à l'académie, la langue avait été mordue sous un poing donc là encore nulle et non avenue ; premier baiser avec Saï pour un pari, là enfin pas trop mal mais rien pour comparer ; nuit de jambes en l'air avec Tenten pour épuiser la diablesse et se tirer de son qg de gangsters, bon souvenir de l'expérience mais trop d'alcool pour avoir les images autrement que floutées dans l'esprit ; taillage de pipes en règle avec Dei lors d'une mission espionnage dans un lupanar sur HentaïX mais chiant de parler la bouche pleine pour prévenir son acolyte qu'il faut qu'ils se tirent rapidement.

En gros, Naruto comptait qu'en matière de séduction, il était absolument nul, c'était comme essayer d'attraper des petits poids avec des baguettes, un truc de japonais sans doute ! Depuis l'affaire Deidera, il avait une vie amoureuse aussi plate qu'un encéphalo d'amibe morte. A moins de demander à son parrain Jiraya un de ses bouquins, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller parcourir les étagères de la Grande Bibliothèque des Fanfictions. Pas le temps, il sortit donc le dernier roman en vogue : « Le journal d'Ino Jones » et l'ouvrit vite fait vite flash aux pages qu'il avait marquées avant d'attaquer la mission.

Deidera se bidonnait en voyant son compagnon, une petite paire de lunette sur le bout du nez avaler les pages du bouquin. Dans quelle merde Naru s'était fourré. Il connaissait les penchants du petit frère du boss, tous sur ses amants publié dans Closer/Galactique. Naru l'innocent ingénu qui devait amadouer le tombeur froid ! Il décida de l'aider. Il se pencha et lui murmura doucement de le suivre sur la piste de danse.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en central, les mains de Dei se faufilant sous la chemise noire et le caressant gentiment alors que leurs bassins se mouvaient dans des circonvolutions lentes et lancinantes.

Trois hommes regardaient avec des expressions qui passaient de la surprise à l'horreur, le couple chaud. Le regard sombre de Sasuke observait la scène. Il voyait les mêmes cheveux en pétard qui l'avaient nargué plutôt dans la journée, le dobe se faisait molester sur la piste. Il était en colère et étrangement jaloux. Lui aussi avait envie de goûter la peau de l'énergumène, incapable de détourner le regard, il préféra sortir, dégouté de voir le blond être manger à petit coup de dents. Des hommes, il en avait à la pelle et ce blond le faisait réagir comme s'il avait un pouvoir sur lui.

Neji commençait quand à lui à se demander s'il devait entamer une baston ou apprécier le spectacle. Il ne voyait pas le regard choqué du patron de l'Icha, scotché devant le spectacle. Son Naruto, sa petite lumière brillante se laissait butiner par un mec dans son bar sans retenue ! Mais il n'avait pas élevé le gamin comme ça, si ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du l'emmener dans les nombreux bains mixtes au final !

Dehors, Sasuke ruminait tout en se tenant sur le mur quand il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le bruit de la porte battante percutée avant de voir manu militari un grand type bleu aux dents de requin. Bon sang, les gens ne savaient plus quoi faire pour se faire remarquer ! Choisir le bleu : nouvelle tendance d'UV, quelle idée ! Le grand homme eut un rictus joyeux, il se releva et rentra dans la boîte d'où des cris et du raffut s'échappaient. On entendait la baston généralisée et les vociférations du proprio. Il resta stupéfait quand il vit son chef lui faire un clin d'œil en passant pour rentrer dans le bouge. Plusieurs corps sortirent en volant à la suite par la même porte, les gars amochés mais joyeux se relevèrent avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar à nouveau. Puis l'objet de toutes ses pensées vint s'éclater à ses pieds. Il se redressa sur ses bras un peu sonné et leva les yeux sur lui.

- Salut Teme ! Tu te balades où t'as les foies d'aller cogner un peu !

Le crétin le regardait avec un sourire narquois alors qu'un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. S'attendant à des yeux verts, il fut surpris de se noyer dans deux profondeurs bleues amusées. Ce qui raviva sa colère… quel regard provocateur !

Il se rappela son pote Shiki qui avait eu la même déconvenue avec un type aux yeux bleus, quoique ! Ils vivaient ensemble maintenant… Il l'attrapa par le cou et le releva avant de le pousser contre le mur tout en se collant à lui. L'idée rapide et fugace du pourquoi aussi proche passa dans son esprit avant que son regard ne se fasse capturer par celui du crétin.

Il y lut la surprise et une légère inquiétude, ce qui lui fit resserrer sa prise, il se dit que Shiki avait du ressentir la même chose, une poussée d'adrénaline, un sentiment de puissance, de l'amusement et une envie certaine d'allumer autre chose dans le regard bleu.

Il appréciait la sensation du corps tendu du crétin sous le sien, la respiration qui était partie en une accélération chaude et haletante, venant lui chatouiller l'oreille alors qu'il profitait et respirait l'odeur musquée du blond. L'envie de poser ses lèvres dans ce cou comme l'autre type aux cheveux longs lui vint. Il voulait mordre et lécher juste l'endroit où le sang battant dans l'artère lui donnerait la certitude que son blond, il en avait décidé ainsi depuis qu'il le collait, était attentif à lui et à lui seul.

Naruto était rouge pivoine, le corps puissant et musculeux qui l'écrasait contre le mur venait de se positionner, une jambe entre les siennes, la pression du bassin sur sa hanche le rendait vulnérable. Le torse le pressait alors qu'il sentait la brûlure d'une respiration dans son cou, près de son oreille. Des doigts durs l'immobilisaient, il essaya de déloger le Teme mais l'homme emprisonna son poignet fortement, le positionnant au dessus de sa tête.

Il ne pouvait bouger hormis faire des mouvements de bassins qu'il ne tenta pas devant l'indécence de la position dans laquelle il était retenu. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes dans un silence étrange. Sa peau frémissait sous le frôlement des lèvres pleines qui le caressaient. Une voix s'éleva à côté d'eux.

- Salut Naruto, mauvaise posture ! Excité Sasuke ?

Le corps de Sasuke se relâcha d'un coup. Il s'éloigna, fermant aux regards toutes expressions qui auraient pu le trahir. Naruto se frotta l'épaule, la colère l'habitait, il laissa échapper son chakra de vent qui vint les érafler. La voix dure de Kakashi s'éleva dans la rue.

- Pas de ninjutsu au Icha, Naruto ! C'est la règle.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. La tension monta d'un cran.

**_Chers lecteurs, votre chroniqueuse vous comprend mais il faudra attendre la prochaine sortie de la Gazette pour savoir ce qui se passa lors de cet affrontement. Vous pourrez lire la suite dans « B&B, le Bread and Breakfast chocolaté »_**

* * *

**Suite au prochain épisode**


	2. Et de deux

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé : **Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine... une partie de poker se joue entre Itachi et son Aka, contre son père, Kakashi et leurs Anbus. Le capitaine Sasuke se retrouve dans la mouise avec un Naruto qui sait l'irriter. Rita Skeeter vous relate l'histoire, (pot pourri à base de références de films, mangas, pub etc). yaoï

**Bonjour à tous…**

Et bienvenue dans cette espèce d'usine à gaz bizarroïde et caricaturale que je ponds avec une certaine interrogation, je dois vous avouer. Je reste dubitative comme je l'ai dis à Groumde quand à ma fikette pour le premier chap. Il date de deux ans et n'a pas été retravaillé, il porte l'idée, il n'y a plus qu'à peaufiner donc si vous sentez un décalage dans la lecture sur celui-ci, ne soyez pas surpris, c'est normaleuuuuu.

Je pense que je vais changer l'angle d'attaque de certaines introductions de références, enfin vous le lirez. Il n'est pas dit que je ne vais tout bonnement pas retravailler le premier chap qui fait un peu chaotique, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, avant de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, je commence par vous souhaiter bon courage (de même pour moi qui ponds ce truc étrange hehehe !)

Ha j'oubliais je vous donne quelques trucs parce que pas sur que vous connaissez.

Auto-moto était une émission de pub induite sur les dernières voitures et motos, je crois qu'elle existe toujours.

Takamoto était un réalisateur américain d'origine japonaise en film d'animation

Certaines phrases sont sorties direct de Pulp fiction et Fight Club, vous les reconnaîtrez pour leur humour caustique et le style. Et bien sûr, la multitude de détournements que j'ai faits, je mettrais surement un appendice avec toutes les réf en fin de fic.

* * *

**_Chers lecteurs, votre chroniqueuse vous avait laissés nota bene sur le trottoir avec nos protagonistes qui je dois vous avouer, font à l'heure actuelle la une de tous les tabloïds des univers connus. Postscriptum, je vous en ferais part plus tard. Donc reprenons là où nous nous sommes stupéfixés en attendant la scène suivante…_**

Naruto ne semblait donc pas se soucier outre mesure de la Dead Zone qu'était le pub de son parrain. Il était tout simplement furax comme diraient les djeun's d'hier ! Si furax qu'à cette heure son esprit vif calculait en nanoseconde le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour razenganer son ex-boss : l'infâme pervers Kakashi et allonger l'Uchiwa ; le déculotter, lui tailler la pipe de la seconde à défaut du siècle, le rhabiller, sourire la bouche pleine avant de détaler comme un lapin blanc qui court après des petites pilules bleues ou rouges tout dépend de l'humeur et du chat.

Derrière son dos qu'il avait bronzé mais cela vous ne pouvez pas encore le savoir, les cris et les vociférations s'échappant de L'Icha prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Kakashi, en maître des forces spéciales de statut salarié du public, n'avait certainement pas envie de s'emmerder avec un combat, trop de paperasses par la suite. Il se positionna doucement, espérant par la même apaiser le lion qui dort en Naruto, tout en se protégeant d'avance si le blond décidait de repartir sur Mars en pétant un amalgame.

Les hauts parleurs de Konoha diffusaient ce soir là, les plus belles musiques de Morricone. C'est sur un air d'harmonica fameux qu'à la surprise générale, un raz de marée composé de types imbibés, de lascars excités et de clients bidonnés, déferla par les grandes portes s'échouant sur les pavés. On pouvait voir debout sur le comptoir, un Jiraya échevelé dont la coiffure avait gonflé après avoir subit la douche d'un flacon de liqueur d'origine allemande : la Scharzkopf. C'était une eau de vie si puissante qu'après un verre, on finissait par ne plus rien voir qu'un noir absolu. De temps en temps, il attrapait un des clients qui passait trop près et le balançait comme un objet volant non identifié dans la populace pendant que Kisame criait Strike en rigolant. Bande de grands nigauds !

Deidera se mit à sprinter vers Naruto, l'attrapant par le bras en s'écriant « J'ai égratigné un grand type, le mec avec un bandeau sur le crâne et sculpté à coups de cicatrices, on's tire Naru ! »

Les yeux merveilleusement bleus et toujours en colère n'en avaient pas fini malgré l'urgence. Et Sasuke, qui sautillait depuis quelques secondes de droite à gauche évitant les corps, bouteilles, dents, gouttes de sang, cendriers et narguilés, se retrouva coincé contre le mur à son tour alors qu'une main lui tiraillait les cheveux pendant que deux lèvres dangereuses séquestraient les siennes et qu'une langue se faisait très mais alors vraiment très inquisitrice.

Avant de pouvoir répondre à l'agression mensongère avec sa propre médecine, le susnommé Naruto ou Dobe lui fut retiré, entrainé loin de son corps et de ses mimines. Et s'il me faut être précis : de ses lèvres qui goûtaient encore la chaleur et la pression avec une certaine délectation. Son Sharingan s'enflamma et fut près à enflammer toute la bassecour à la ronde pour rôtir, griller, yakitoriser. Son profond mécontentement lui donnait des envies de brochettes humaines ! Pendant ce temps, dans son esprit, une chorale habillée de blanc chantait le psaume III du lévitique en frappant dans ses mains : « Alléluia, terre promise me voilà ! Alléluia, propriété exclusive Uchiwa, il est à moi, lalala amen ! » Tout ça en boucle ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Neji arrivant pendant une pause des chanteurs, secoua son capitaine qui regardait les deux blonds disparaitre dans la rue. Kakashi –_je sais vous l'aviez oublié, moi aussi d'ailleurs_- en avait fait de même depuis le début du Tsunami. Sentant le besoin d'évacuer le canard, Sasuke agrippa brutalement la première chemise qui passait sous sa main. Elle était occupée par un pauvre bougre aux cheveux mi-longs blanchâtres du nom de Mizuki quelque chose, ancien aide de camp d'un obscur professeur à l'académie qui se révélera bien plus tard être un espion Anbu : dormant, kamikaze et dealer de conseils, si je ne me trompe pas Iruka Yamakasi, je crois… particulièrement agile avec son corps d'ailleurs ! _Je m'égare, reprenons… « _Une droite puis une gauche, un uppercut, prends ça Adrienne ! » Sasuke se défoulait avec plaisir.

Quand les forces de l'ordre qui s'ennuyaient à quelques rues du coin arrivèrent enfin après avoir reçu le code « Taper 1 pour Baston » plus d'une centaine de fois et cela juste le temps d'une bière. La troupe de joyeux lurons se dispersa aussi vite que des actionnaires quittant le pays pour des paradis fiscaux. Vous vous doutez bien que ce fut plus que rapide !

Neji entraina son capitaine, repu comme un grand fauve, les mains ensanglantées alors que Mizuki Quelque-chose souriait, chantant lalala allongé sur le sol, quelques dents en moins. C'est ainsi que tout ce petit monde rentra chez lui et que Jiraya finit sa nuit au Saké devant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il fallait réparer.

Mais le matin suivant fut l'un des matins les plus tonitruants que les citoyens de Konoha connurent. Les grondements venaient de deux endroits de la ville différents : le composé Uchiwa et celui Hyûga. Visitons donc celui des Hyûga en premier.

Tout commença quand Neji vint prendre son petit déjeuner. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut les pommettes rouges de ses cousines Hinata et Hanabi, surtout celles d'Hanabi qui tenait un bouquin dans sa main gauche tout en mangeant son petit- déj. La seconde fut son oncle qui gardait une serviette chaude devant sa bouche tout en tressautant de rire… tout en tressautant de rire, de rire, de rire… De nouveau son oncle faisait une crise, fut la seule conclusion à laquelle il parvint. La troisième chose et non la moindre fut le sourire narquois d'Hinata… narquois, narquois, narquois ?

Tout en gardant sa superbe de jeune prodige, il vint donc s'assoir pour entamer son repas et interrogea la famille sur cet étrange comportement. Hanabi lui glissa le livre avant de baisser la tête complètement rouge à présent. Il le prit mais déjà se yeux s'étaient exorbités devant la couverture.

On le voyait nu de dos, son tatouage d'oiseau vert ouvrant ses ailes sur sa fesse gauche était très visible. Par la baie vitrée de l'appartement d'Ino au 452ème étage de la Tour, il regardait la ville sous un orage terrible qui barbouillait au moins de 50 nuances le ciel tourmenté. Et sur cette photo qu'Ino avait prise pour le fun, s'étalait en grosses lettres argentées : Le journal d'Ino Jones par Ino.

Elle n'avait même pas été foutue de se trouver un pseudo original d'auteur l'andouille ! Quand ils avaient mangé ensemble deux jours auparavant elle lui avait paru excitée, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant ! Effrayé au-delà de l'infini, il ouvrit rapidement sur une page au pif, heureusement que les yeux sont retenus par les paupières parce qu'il les aurait perdus dans la soupe miso quand il se mit à lire. C'était du putain de PWP, il tourna quelques pages, encore un et un… y'en avait tous les trois paragraphes ! Il allait tuer Ino, il l'attacherait avant de la fouetter les yeux bandés pour la punir, elle pas lui, et puis après calmé, il l'épouserait mais pour l'instant… il se mit à hurler. Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire du clan, Neji Hyûga perdit son sang froid en plus de ces illusions sur les femmes et le sexe alors que la timide Hinata s'esclaffait bruyamment.

Passons au second composé, celui des Uchiwa.

Sasuke faisait de beaux rêves, des yeux bleus traversés par un désir si puissant le retenaient captif alors que son corps glissait, glissait… il ne su jamais jusqu'où, il tomba du lit, entortillé dans ses draps. Se relevant, il sourit sinistrement, ce rêve deviendrait réalité comme ça il en aurait la fin. Il passa par la salle de bains puis descendit pour le repas du matin.

Sa mère lui tournait le dos et refusait de le regarder mais il pouvait voir ses épaules tressaillir parfois. Quand à son père, son regard était aussi noir que l'abysse le plus abyssale. D'une main négligente, il poussa le magazine sous son nez alors que ses doigts rebondissaient sur le bois de la table dans un rythme obsédant.

Sasuke se découvrit nu allongé sur Naruto, lui aussi nu allongé par contre sur une plage de Bora-Bora. Hic ! Deux fois Hic. De un, ce n'était pas ses fesses, on pouvait voir un oiseau vert ouvrant ses ailes sur celle de gauche et de deux, c'était la position qu'il avait eu avec le blond hier soir contre le mur de l'Icha.

- Papa, c'est pas mes fesses, j'ai pas de tatouage !

Fugaku Uchiwa respira profondément, relâchant ses épaules et sa tension.

- Tu me rassures fils, au moins si tu tatoues ta fesse, que ce soit un éventail !

- Et cette position était celle que j'avais en attrapant un voleur hier soir à l'Icha !

- Oui, mais fils, tu devrais faire attention à tes positions sur les prévenus surtout celui-là. Naruto Uzumaki aurait pu te donner un coup de poignée que tu n'aurais pu oublier, tu comprends ! Maintenant, tu verras ça avec Kakashi, mais la photo truquée est arrivée d'Oto par les studios Lucas à la Gazette peu après deux du matin. Tu sais qui est ce type hum… Le plus gros producteur d'effets spéciaux donc attention fils quand tu es en public ! Déjeunes, je dois y aller.

Quand son père quitta la cuisine, sa mère se retourna, elle avait des cœurs pleins les yeux qui clignotaient, les cœurs pas les yeux. Sasuke prit peur et se mit à hurler tenant le magazine contre lui pour se protéger, exposant à nouveau les fesses de Neji qui augmentèrent la vitesse de clignotement en un warning fou.

Voilà, vous savez tout sur le jour d'après.

En attendant dans le baraquement de l'Aka, un vieux corps de ferme installé dans des champs non loin de Konoha, Itachi déjeunait un sourire ridiculement satisfait sur les lèvres. Devant son bol de riz se trouvaient Le journal d'Ino Jones et le magazine people, Sea, Sexe and Sun avec son petit frère amoureusement emboité dans Naruto en double page. Il pensait à son père qui avait dû être d'une humeur en découvrant les fesses de son rejeton, enfin les fesses de son lieutenant sur la centrale. Il était même sûr que la première pensée qui l'avait traversé, n'était rien d'autres que celle concernant les fesses de son ainé, tatouées sur la gauche d'un éventail. Son père n'avait jamais encaissé de voir l'emblème ici bien au chaud dans des boxers et son vernis violet. Que dirait-il s'il voyait qu'aujourd'hui, il se faisait aussi les ongles des pieds !

Bon ses deux clowns avaient bien travaillé ceci dit. Il était temps de passer à leur deuxième mission. Il avait reçu de la part de sa taupe ce matin, l'info qui devait reposer actuellement sur le bureau de Kakashi. Le Groupe de Luxe Karin était entrain de faire face à une déferlante de sacs Taka sur le marché. Sac de contrefaçon sur le dernier modèle Karin dont les finitions n'étaient ni faites ni à refaire dans du skaï grossier en guise de cuir. Toutes les mouflettes de 10/12 ans aux converses éculées se trimballaient mine de rien l'emballage au bras. Les deux patrons de Taka étaient connus des fichiers, ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier coup, ils avaient déjà reçu des plaintes pour la contrefaçon des encyclopédies : Vous serez tout sur le…, des fiches techniques culinaires : Hum… Haaa !, et de quelques autres babioles comme des disques, des films, des pizzas, des sodas au citron, etc. Ils contrefaisaient tout ce qui passait entre leurs mains. Leur siège se trouvait sur Oto et quand on dit Oto, on dit Moto, leur associé majoritaire, soit la plus grosse multinationale dirigée par Orochimaru sur la planète.

Itachi et Nagato avait réfléchi, la meilleure solution était de faire exploser les entrepôts de stockage des marchandises. Deidera s'en occuperait pendant que Naruto irait récupérer les cahiers de compte de l'entreprise. Le ténébreux et magnifique Uchiwa, endurant au-delà de toutes raisons, connu par ses fans comme un des Dieux du S…, espérait bien que l'équipe envoyé par Kakashi pour enquêter sur place serait son frérot et son acolyte à la fesse tatouée : le Hyûga. Il allait donc briefer son bras cassé préféré pour faire avancer le plan True lies ou comment faire un pied de nez au grand gouverneur Fugaku Uchiwa.

La matinée passa dans un certain entrain chez les Aka, les quolibets et colifichets volèrent haut dans la grande salle entre un Kisame qui comptait encore le nombre de Strike que Jiraya avait fait d'affiler hier, un Sasori complètement imperturbable devant la photo des fesses de Neji, plus intéressé par le dessin de l'oiseau s'il faut en croire la rumeur, une Konan plongée dans le journal d'Ino Jones, et le reste des zozios en mode colonie de vacances qui se faisait un hand avec la confiote. Quand il fut l'heure pour chacun d'aller s'amuser dans l'espace, Nagato en maîtresse de maison se mit à crier dans la baraque.

- Si vous le voulez bien, on se taillera des pipes plus tard les enfants ! Allez go !

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans une certaine Académie des meilleurs officiers de Konoha et de Navarre, le capitaine Uchiwa et son lieutenant Hyûga arrivèrent le regard noir et blanc dans le silence, défiant tous ceux à la ronde qui voudraient faire des remarques, même s'ils apercevaient ici et là les ouvrages honnis trainer sur les tables de repos et les fauteuils. Quand ils passèrent les portes de la grande salle comme des artistes, un chœur entonna le chant des patriotes avec forts applaudissements :

Ils sont des nôoooootres,

Ils ont baisé hard comme les auoootres !

Un nerf palpita sur la tempe de Neji alors que Sasuke dont les yeux flamboyaient préféra passer rapidement pour retrouver Kakashi. Quand les hommes s'assirent enfin sur les chaises devant le bureau, ils frottèrent l'arrête de leur nez avec lassitude, on entendait encore le chant étouffé par la porte. Kakashi semblait plutôt mécontent, son œil les scruta avant de cligner follement, Sasuke se dit Warning.

- Avec vous, les bleus, j'ai une activité sexuelle très chargée…. La vie me baise tous les jours !

Il frappa le bureau avec le dossier de leur prochaine mission, les faisant sursauter.

- Vous partez pour Oto incognito, et vous m'accrochez Moto, capisco !

Le dossier ouvert, les deux hommes qui se faisaient tout petit lurent l'affaire de contrefaçon, en gros il fallait effacer Taka/Moto.

- Messieurs, selon le principe d'Archimède : tout corps plongé dans un liquide s'il n'est par revenu à la surface au bout d'une demi-heure, doit être considéré comme perdu ! Je vous promets cette fin si vous me ratez la mission, rompez ! Haa oui Sasuke, en passant par Moto, dégomme moi ce foutu Georges Lucas et rapportes moi la preuve de son alliance !

Les deux hommes sortirent encore plus agacés qu'à l'arrivée, ils partirent pour le terre-plein où deux speeders attendaient. Hinata leurs apporta des tenues de camouflages. Quand Neji ouvrit le sac, il découvrit un spandex vert en écailles. C'est pas parce qu'ils allaient chez le serpent qu'il fallait leur donner des combinaisons qui servirent lors de la guerre sur la planète V. Ils allaient avoir l'air fin en collant moulant !

Les ordres étant les ordres, les deux hommes s'habillèrent rapidement et le chant des patriotes s'amplifia sur toute la base accompagné maintenant de sifflets et de hululements.

- C'est flash, Hinata !

- Oui Shino, s'ils allaient en boîte, ils feraient un malheur !

Dans le Gamabunta, deux blonds se bidonnaient, Dei déclamait des chapitres entiers du Journal d' Ino Jones, n'oubliant pas le fond sonore et les bruitages. Cela va s'en dire qu'essayer d'imiter Neji Hyûga quand il jouit, avait quelque chose d'immensément orgasmique. Des deux blondinets sexys, c'est Naruto qui prêtait sa voie pour les miaulements d'Ino. Les deux idiots voyageaient pépère mais si vous aviez été une étoile de la mort où un déchet interstellaire dans le cosmos, à 99% vous auriez su exactement quand ils partaient dans un fou rire parce que le Gamabunta était pris de soubresauts, le faisant sauter dans l'espace comme un crapaud.

Les trois engins atterrirent à quelques minutes de différence dans un triangle de 50 m2 et disparurent sous leur camouflage. Les quatre hommes qui n'avaient pas encore percuté qu'ils étaient sur la même mission se regardèrent intensément à la sortie des cockpits. Les deux blonds ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire alors que Neji, impassible se repassait en boucle le psaume III du lévitique pour se calmer. Sasuke dont la chanson venait d'être volée par son second, cherchait encore un moyen d'occuper son esprit. Mais ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Naruto, notant l'endroit ou le sien aurait pu glisser si son sommeil ne s'était pas interrompu aussi drastiquement, donnant pour résultat une activité débridée de la partie basse de son corps. Avec ce putain de spandex élastique qui risquait de craquer sous la pression, il allait être à découvert.

Encore un fois, ce fut son lieutenant qui vint lui sauver la mise en interpellant les deux idiots.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous signe un autographe les deux andouilles ?

En rigolant Dei s'approcha et lui tendit le bouquin. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours que le perso d'un livre griffonnait sur une page une review gentille ! Neji, beau joueur sortit sa plume et traça le kanji amour, un pied de nez à son pire ennemi Sabaku.

- Maintenant les gars, une question de protocole ! Pour passer, je vous présente mon cul ou bien ma queue ?

Les deux Aka rirent avant que Naruto ne fasse la paix avec les codes habituels soit : cochon, renard, lapin. Ils se poussèrent devant les deux Anbu, les laissant passer et suivirent la team vers les entrepôts.

**_Chers, chers, chers lecteurs, la rédac me fait signe qu'il faut que votre chroniqueuse en termine ici avec la folle aventure de queue de poisson pour ce moment. Je compte sur vous pour le troisième et dernier topic de cette histoire. Je vous retrouve donc sur Bread and Breakfast chocolaté dans quelques jours. Stupéfix !_**

* * *

**Suite et fin au dernier épisode**

Pour les amateurs du lime et du lemon, pas d'inquiétude, il est compris dans la troisième facture ^^

Il faut juste que je trouve comment le rendre chaud et ridicule.


	3. Jamais 203

**Disclaimer :** propriété intellectuelle : M. Kishimoto que je remercie pour l'emprunt

**Résumé : **Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine... une partie de poker se joue entre Itachi et son Aka, contre son père, Kakashi et leurs Anbus. Le capitaine Sasuke se retrouve dans la mouise avec un Naruto qui sait l'irriter. Rita Skeeter vous relate l'histoire, (pot pourri à base de références de films, mangas, pub etc). yaoï

**Bonjour à tous…**

Nous voilà enfin en vue de la ligne d'arrivée, je vous félicite pour avoir tenu le coup et ce n'est pas peu dire. Devrais-je regretter d'avoir posté ma tambouille, que nenni les ami(e)s, je m'amuse trop sur ce texte pour le mettre à la poubelle. Peu importe... mourrons tous ensemble dans les limbes de la folie, et je prendrais comme nouvelle devise « Ils partirent à 15000 et revinrent à 1.5, soit un homme et la jambe de son compagnon d'infortune ! » Quand on ne peut pas sauver les neurones, il faut bien ramener quelque chose quand même ! Donc allons-y pour le dernier morceau de cette ode vaisselle. Suivons Rita (c'est le guide !)

Ha j'oubliais Tomas Torquemada fut le premier grand inquisiteur espagnol, un gourmet en torture de femmes dites sorcières, je ne vous fait pas de dessin quand aux outils utilisés.

La superthermite utilisée dans les démolitions contrôlées, ici je fais de l'humour noir, je ne m'en excuserais pas, je vous préviens d'avance quand vous y arriverez.

J'ai joué avec Florence Foresti et un de mes chanteurs préférés Alain Bashung

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et courageuse lecture...

* * *

**_Bonjour chers lecteurs, enfin nous voilà au grand final de cette folle aventure. Vous vous demandez donc ce qui va se produire entre notre Sasuke et l'irrésistible Naruto. Vont-ils manger la pomme et finir avec une feuille d'érable en guise de pagne dans le fin fond de Konoha en léchant une sucette à la tomate ? Ou bien dans une obscure boîte de nuit aux allures de tripot douteux servant de refuge à toute la faune échevelée pratiquant l'onanisme avec prise de rail de poudre de riz perlimpinpin ? Que se passera-t-il entre papa Uchiwa et son grand fiston rebelle aux pieds épris de liberté ? Neji finira-t-il par fouetter Ino avec une cravache en corde recyclable qui peut à la fois servir de menotte, fouet, cheveux à tresser et fil à étendre le linge ? Vous le serez en lisant le troisième volet : Bed and Bedfast de B&B Chocolaté. _**

**_Here we go !_**

Tandis que Sasuke et Neji ouvraient le cortège, Naruto suivait du regard les fesses moulées avec perfection du beau gosse qui marchait devant lui. Il imaginait très bien à cette heure y mettre la main et pourquoi pas les dents et puis plus si affinité. Émoustillé par l'adonis en spandex vert, il ne faisait absolument pas attention à Deï ou la mission. Les cahiers de compte de Taka/Moto voyageaient vers d'autres univers à la rencontre du 3ème TIP pour ce qu'il aurait pu vous en dire si vous l'aviez interrogé. Sasuke sentait la lunette d'un fusil 30.06 sur son fessier augmentant son sourire sinistre de predator sexuel. Il comptait bien disparaître avec le blond au détour d'une porte, laissant Neji et le fameux Deï faire le travail pendant qu'il gouterait à la fin de son rêve : à savoir jusqu'où glissera-t-il ?

Quand à Neji, il réfléchissait à son futur : quel destin fatal que d'être amoureux d'une blonde ! Sa grand-mère lui avait dit et redit qu'elles étaient connues pour enivrer les hommes comme un kir à la pêche, se pensant être exotique comme un rhum ! Bien… la gueule de bois ne durait jamais avec elles ! Mais c'était Sa Ino : emmerdante, délirante, bandante, chiante, soulante. Sa petite fée : heureuse, boudeuse, suceuse, branleuse… Enfin tout quoi et puis finalement l'attacher et la fouetter devrait-être pas mal, voir ses petits seins de Bakélite qui s'agitent devrait le surexciter ma foi ! Il avançait donc tout occupé à imaginer la pièce qu'il allait devoir aménager pour la punir à son aise sans être dérangé par la famille. Il la capitonnerait sûrement de cuir rouge.

Deï se sentait seul comme s'il était parti pour une odyssée de l'espace, oublié des hommes. Il voyait bien que le brun aux cheveux longs retapait son appartement dans sa tête… et Naru était déjà entrain de chevaucher les chevaux du plaisir comme son ex Joséphine quand elle le recevait dans sa petite entreprise de bijoux. Il n'oubliera jamais la femme qui lui donnait tant de vertiges. Finalement, c'est peut être ça l'amour ! Mais pour l'instant, pas de Joséphine à l'horizon, juste une bande de cornichons entrain de rêver ou fantasmer alors qu'ils ont du boulot sur la planche. S'il ne les réveillait pas, ils allaient aller à la Kata et échouer sur la mission. D'ailleurs pourquoi les deux Anbu étaient présents sur le même site ? C'était la question que personne n'avait posée lors de leur retrouvaille…

- Heu… Neji, c'est ça ? Bien, entre ravalement de la façade et bouchage de fissures, pourrais-tu me préciser la raison de votre balade sur Oto…

- Hein… ha oui, on doit enquêter sur Takamoto et leurs contrefaçons et si on a le temps entre la poire et le lavement, on a besoin des documents Top-secrets concernant George Lucas…

Neji s'arrêta un instant avant de regarder sérieusement Deï.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en dis un capitonnage en cuir rouge ?

Le blond devant raccrocher les wagons à grande vitesse, se dit que le rouge était une couleur qui allait bien aux blond(e)s, il se doutait que Néji était entrain d'arranger sa salle de torture grand luxe avec papiers peints Louis Vuitton et accessoires chics de Paco Raban, si les vêtements étaient signés Gaultier : enfin le fil qui servirait de string… Ils auraient la plus kitch des versions hard du BDSM. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les amateurs de cet art n'investissaient tout simplement pas dans la nouvelle collection « Instruments de torture » signé par le grand créateur Tomas Torquemada et vendue sur HentaïX. Comme Neji attendait une réponse, il ne voulut pas le froisser avec ses petites gravures de porno-chic.

- Oui, cela me semble parfait, belle femme sur draps de soie de toute façon c'est l'année chinoise de la Méduse, une bonne année pour ce genre d'aventure…

- Ha toi aussi tu penses que c'est pas mal !

Deï ne releva pas, il semblait bien qu'il allait devoir se démerder tout seul sur l'affaire. Si par malheur dans ce foutu hangar, on y trouvait des brochures Le Roi et Merlin, s'en était fini avec le chevelu. Et si pour le pire du pire, ils tombaient sur la nouvelle collection Achètes qui faisait fureur chez les 10/12 ans en converses éculées, s'en était fini avec les deux autres idiots. Bon, bah y'a pu qu'à ! Comme dirait un illustre inconnu, il ferait péter la papille avec son Mac-C4, quatre couches de superthermite, s'il calculait bien les entrepôts devraient s'écrouler sur eux-mêmes en quelques minutes…

C'est dans une totale absence de sérieux et de concentration que les quatre hommes arrivèrent sur le site. Naruto et Sasuke avaient entamé une conversation en Morse à coup de Lapin, Cochon, Cheval. Comme l'avait prédit Deï, ils disparurent derrière une montagne de cartons de livres.

Bien observons un peu plus cette désertion de la troupe ou comment la compagnie fut séparée par une montagne (de livres) !

Naruto, comme une geisha, laissait glisser sa main savamment sur le plastic recouvrant les cartons prêts à être expédiés, d'une façon sibylline et provocatrice. Quand Neji et Deï furent hors de son champ de vision, il agrippa le petit frère de son boss, le poussant vers la gauche pour disparaître derrière un grand rayonnage de rangement. Emporté par la force de synergie du mouvement, Sasuke se retrouva étalé sur une pile de magazines qui lui servit de matelas plus qu'heureux de sentir le poids du corps du blond et accessoirement les lèvres pécheresses qui travaillaient déjà dans son cou pendant qu'une main bionique le dénudait à une vitesse lumière… Cela valait bien les trois milliards de rêves durant sa nuit !

Il leurs fallut quelques secondes pour se retrouver en tenue d'Adam et Adam, se frottant éhontément toutes les parties qui se retrouvaient en contact. Oh putain ! Le sexe de Naruto sur le sien était divin ! Et ses doigts qui couraient sur toute la surface de sa cuisse pour finir sur ses couilles avaient de quoi noyer la pomme de Newton dans les oubliettes, la gravité s'était inversée à en croire la montée en puissance de sa virilité frissonnante !

- Oh Kami… hummm

Naruto dansait le French-cancan, les fesses écartées sur la barre en fusion du beau brun, se laissant lubrifier naturellement par les prémices de son plaisir. Il passa rapidement à la danse du bas ventre plus sensuelle et plus lente mais non moins excitante pour faire durer les réjouissances.

- Haaa… Sasu… vas y mets les doigts, la langue et tout le tralala !

Le capitaine Anbu secoua la tête pour en virer les nargols et prendre la commande. D'un mouvement félin comme un Neko en version grecque donc avec un peu plus de poils, il retourna l'homme et la situation. Le lion qui dormait en lui, se mit à rugir de plaisir et décida d'attaquer son festin. Naruto maintenant sur ses genoux et ses mains, balançait son formidable fessier ferme de gauche à droite comme un pendule hypnotique. Sasuke pouvait entendre dans son esprit une nouvelle chorale dont le chanteur principal, un serpent dénommé Kaa… sans nul doute parce qu'il se trouvait sur Oto qui l'inspirait, susurrait doucement :

Aïe confiance, regardes moi… que je puisse veiller sur toi…

Aïe confiance, crois en moi… laisses tes sens glisser que je puisse veiller sur toi…

Mais point trop n'en faut, après avoir fait trois milliards de rêves en une nuit, la réalité n'allait pas être si rapide, en tout cas bien plus longue que le temps d'un SMS sans fouet. De toute façon, il voulait glisser et voir ou il irait. Il laissa ses mains refaire le parcours du combattant sur les angles et rondeurs du blond sexy. Il mouvait ses hanches dans un rythme doux, son sexe jouant entre les globes tentateurs pendant que ses doigts ripaient la peau moite en remontant sur les côtes, terre de dunes qu'était le dos de Naruto, il goutait chaque morceau de peau qui courait sur les vertèbres avant que l'homme ne se contorsionne sous le plaisir faisant de ce paysage une terre souple. Parfois déclinant la route, il profitait pour aller visiter la hanche, le léger creux qui la marquait puis revenait à ses premiers amours et remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il s'appliquait à rebaptiser de baisers mouillés et de suçons en se rappelant le joli cantique : propriété Uchiwa, lalala !

Coulissant sur le blond lentement, il laissa ses doigts jouer à la commissure des lèvres de Naruto qui sous les attentions de dents flirtant sur son épaule, les ouvrit et accueillit de sa langue gourmande les intrus qu'il bénit de salive. Il suivait le mouvement du brun en ronronnant, sa peau frissonnante parcourue par des langues de feu. Gémissant de la perte, il râla quand les damoiseaux s'insinuèrent en lui alors que de l'autre main habile, Sasuke remodelait son sexe en lentes caresses savantes au même rythme que la danse de ses doigts.

- Haaa…. Oh… Saloperie !

- Tu aimes… hummm… et comme ça, juste là !

- Oh Putain… Haaaa…

Le spectacle ne venait que de commencer. Et pour parfaire la pièce montée, rien de mieux qu'accéder au désir de son blondinet, ne voulait-il pas qu'il y mette la langue aussi ? Qu'à cela ne tienne… Alors ses lèvres coururent sur la peau moite avant de se stationner sur une fesse puis se diriger vers la zone à explorer. Sa langue vint accompagner ses doigts, jouant autour, s'immisçant avec eux parfois ou seul pour le plaisir. Naruto chantait de graves et rauques gémissements sous l'attention, qui raisonnaient comme son prénom. Il s'empalait et se retirait en ondulant à chaque mouvement. Plus l'homme brun entendait Sasuke être répété dans ce ton lascif, sexy et quémandeur et plus il voulait l'entendre, il redoubla d'ardeurs s'appliquant à masser sa prostate, le torturant par la pression et la lenteur, se félicitant d'entendre maintenant un Sasu… qui ne finissait que par des râles.

Il accéléra le mouvement sur la verge de Naruto celui si se sentir partir et jouit, s'écroulant littéralement sur les magazines. Sasuke le retourna doucement, attendant quelques instants. Les beaux yeux bleus passionnés et assouvis le regardèrent avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine.

- On ne m'avait pas baisé comme ça depuis l'école primaire, putain !

Sasuke sourit à son tour.

- C'est pas fini, je crois !

Naruto rigola tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Donnes-moi deux secondes…

Le regard de Renard voulait tout. Il se déplaça lentement avant de se diriger sur le sexe turgescent et en attente du brun puis avec un clin d'œil, il le prit profondément, faisant grogner Sasuke. Il saliva au maximum, préparant l'homme, il regarda le brun alors qu'il aspirait, voyant ses paupières lourdes se fermer par le plaisir, sentant dans ses cheveux les doigts se crisper. Il finit par laisser sa sucrerie brillante pour remonter le long des abdos et arriver aux lèvres gonflées du brun les embrassant, les léchant et les mordillant tout en dirigeant les mains de son amant des hanches à ses fesses qu'elles écartèrent avant qu'il ne s'empale lentement, ressentant les tremblement de ses muscles sous la pression et le plaisir de l'avaler dans sa chaleur étroite.

Il se mit à chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de son amant :

Aïe confiance et laisses glisser tes sens haaa… je vais prendre soin de toi… hum…

Ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir non feint accompagnant les coups de reins devenant plus débridés du Capitaine Anbu le plus sauvage de sa génération. Pourquoi le plus sauvage, me direz-vous ? Parce que non loin de ce côté du hangar, un certain Hyûga assis sur une machine à pop-corn dernier modèle étudiait un Le Roi et Merlin quand les râles s'en fin des deux hommes finirent par percer sa concentration sur le dernier modèle de chaine à plafond. Il leva un instant les yeux, écoutant les libertins gémissements de son Capitaine mêlés aux appels insistants du blond. Il plissa les yeux mécontents :

- Putain d'Uchiwa, il a encore une longueur d'avance sur moi en matière de maîtrise de la libido, j'aurais déjà joui à sa place et il va encore le tenir plusieurs minutes. Pff !

Quand à Deï, il souriait gaiement, connaissant bien son partenaire, la petite chansonnette des « encore, oh plus fort, ha plus loin » que Naruto prenait plaisir à lâcher sans vergogne dans le hangar qui résonne soutenait l'effort de l'Uchiwa. Sacré Naru, jamais donner sans recevoir en compensation. Le blondinet ne sera certainement pas le type qui laissera Sasuke faire la loi comme il veut ! Se bidonnant, il continua son travail de plastification. Itachi n'allait pas tarder de toute façon.

Sasuke râla sur son dernier coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents, se relâchant alors que Naruto l'enserrait plus fortement encore. Il retomba lourdement sur les magazines pendant que son blond se déhanchait encore un peu les finissants puis tombant à son tour sur sa poitrine dans un souffle saccadé. Rien à redire, le rêve était extra et à revivre encore et encore. Il caressait mollement le dos en sueur du blond qui partait doucement dans les limbes le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il bougea peu mais stratégiquement, juste pour trouver la veste de Naruto et les en couvrir avec avant de piquer un petit somme lui-même.

Non loin de là, un groupe d'hommes en longs manteaux de cuir noir avec quelques petits nuages rouges s'y baladant et portant tous une paire de lunette du même sombre verre que le cuir descendait d'un convoyeur customisé et armé comme un cuirassier : le Jûbi. Quand Itachi m'y le pied aux ongles violets que l'on pouvait admirer à travers sa sandalette sur le sol d'Oto, il sourit machiavéliquement en remontant sa monture sur son nez. Il se tourna vers Sasori :

- Alors Mr Anderson, tu sais ce que tu as à faire cible 4555 : Georges Lucas.

Sasori souffla mécontent. Depuis que son idiot de Boss s'était maté avec Nagato le vieux film Matrix, il avait le droit au surnom de l'idiot d'AI qui savait même pas qu'il en était une. De toute façon Nagato et Itachi étaient définitivement no-life, dès qu'ils découvraient une veille série, ils redécoraient la base, les envoyant trouver dans tous les univers de vieux trucs entiques. Kisame qui aimait bien la version manteau de cuir lui frappa l'épaule avant de s'entendre dire : Willy, tu t'occupes d'Orochimaru. Son sourire disparut et merde aux nouvelles tendances d'aiguiser les dents ! Hiddan, les cahiers de compte !

Comme seuls peuvent le faire des combattants aguerris au sang d'ancêtres japonais, ils disparurent comme des ninjas au nez et à la barbe des insectes et vers de terre qui trainaient par là. Puis Itachi suivi par Konan entra en terrain conquis dans le hangar. Appelant Deï, le blond apparu après avoir traversé l'entrepôt.

- Boss, ton petit frère roupille avec Naruto derrière le rayonnage à gauche. Mission accomplie pour Naru, je crois que ton otouto est accro à la queue de poisson !

Le diable en personne n'aurait pas eu un sourire aussi resplendissant et terriblement inquiétant. Itachi avait envie de rire comme un dingue volant au dessus d'un nid de coucou. Il baissa légèrement ses lunettes brûlant Deï du rayon rouge et ardent de ses yeux, ne laissant que le bandana du blond flotter dans l'air.

- Deï… quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, où puis-je trouver les deux chenapans m'as-tu dit ?

Deï regretta amèrement l'absence de son coéquipier, son boss venait encore de voir une version Blue Ray avant de venir ici…

- Derrière le rayonnage Boss… dis Boss, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de Fesse Tatouée, il est encore dans Le Roi et Merlin… ?

- Aie confiance… Deï… je vais prendre soin…

Oh non, sacré non de non, il prit la poudre d'escampette laissant son boss avec la commande pour faire exploser l'entrepôt et préféra attendre dans le Gamabunta. Il était hors de question que l'Aka au complet finisse par onduler comme des vieux Snake parce que la planète s'y prêtait ! Il détala comme un lapin en trainant finalement Fesse Tatouée avec lui. Le rire fou résonna dans le hangar.

Itachi se dirigea donc vers la pile de magazines où les deux idiots reposaient. Il se pencha pour en ramasser un et découvrir la version remastérisée d'un vieux manga : Naruto s'il se souvenait bien, une histoire de ninjas. Celui-ci s'appelait Naruko et relatait les histoires scabreuses d'une blondinette à moustache sous le joug sexuel d'un brun lunatique. Les titres de la nouvelle collection Achètes, avaient l'originalité de la bibliothèque rose bonbon pour petites filles : Naruko à la montagne, Naruko à la plage, Naruko sur la table à manger etc… Il éclata de rire, réveillant les dormeurs par la même occasion. Dormir sur du PWP produit sur HentaïX après avoir fait leur petite affaire était cocasse !

- Aniki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Itachi regarda son frérot qu'il n'avait vu depuis bien longtemps. Son petit Otouto avait grandi et embelli, par contre il en avait perdu pour le respect dû à son ainé.

- Remballez la marchandise les garçons, nous avons rendez-vous avec Papa Uchiwa, Général en chef dans une demi-heure… Sasu, tu montes avec Naru et Deï et dépêchez-vous sinon je fais passer la lumière noire sur la scène de crime Hahaha !

Dans un magistral retournement, son manteau tournant autour de lui comme une robe de sorcier, il sortit grand prince laissant les andouilles s'habiller en urgence. Il se dit qu'il fallait quand même les prévenir donc il chantonna le compte à rebours pour la mise à mort par effondrement de Takamoto avant de sourire en se faisant doubler par ses deux idiots. A plusieurs mètres du site, il s'arrêta, se retournant.

- Et fall the sky Orochimaru !

Son doigt venait de presser le bouton alors qu'une explosion retentit, soufflant tout sur son passage à 100 pieds.

C'est alors que… Et bien c'est alors que tout le monde ayant finit sa mission décampa de la planète avec preuves et otages à l'appui pour le grand tribunal de Konoha.

Sur l'esplanade où les navettes atterrirent. Fugaku Uchiwa ainsi que Kakashi Hatake attendaient au centre entourés de leurs Anbu et de quelques civiles. Derrière eux Tsunade et Shizune discutaient entre elles, peu intéressées par l'affaire du règlement de compte entre le père stricte et conventionnel et le fils, libre comme l'air du temps !

Le premier à sortir suivi de son équipe fut bien sûr le bel Itachi dont la chevelure rebondissait fringante sur ses épaules, son sourire ultra-bright fruit d'une prise régulière de citron pressé éblouissait tous les péquenauds du coin amateur de gauloises, les dernières cigarettes vestige d'un village dans le Nord de la France qui avait disparu depuis bien des siècles mais dont les habitants avaient fait tomber Rome et les petits fours.

Fugaku laissa son regard courir sur son ainé, ses yeux se plissèrent un peu à la vue du vernis sur les doigts de pieds mais comme sa chère femme déguisée pour le coup en laborantine l'observait dans la petite foule de civiles qui regardait la scène. Il n'en fit pas plus, trop content de revoir son fils de toute façon.

Itachi s'arrêta à quelques mètres puis fit un signe. Sasori arriva avec Georges Lucas. L'homme était petit avec une barbichette, il tenait un drôle de bâton rouge dans les mains et portait une vieille cape qui semblait le faire disparaître quand il bougeait. Sûrement un truc d'effets spéciaux dans le tissu. Il tenait sous son bras libre les dossiers de toutes ses alliances.

- Père, je t'ai toujours dit de me prendre très au sérieux ! Kisame ?

L'homme arriva avec Orochimaru et Kabuto menottés, Hiddan suivait avec un gros carton contenant les preuves de leurs trafics.

- Les Boss de Taka sont décédés dans l'explosion du hangar, il a soufflé les bureaux Père !

Se tournant vers Kakashi, Itachi sourit méchamment content.

- Jeu sept et match Kakashi, de quoi faire des cauchemars après cette queue de poisson sur tes affaires !

L'homme caché derrière le masque ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou maudire mais merde, Itachi avait été son meilleur élément et Naruto aurait pu suivre le même chemin si l'Uchiwa ne lui avait pas soufflé le pion. Bien au fond de sa pensée là ou personne ne pourrait aller voir, il était fier des élites qu'il avait enseigné !

- Où est mon capitaine, je ne vois que Neji ?

Itachi se retournant découvrit qu'il manquait deux hommes à l'appel, son Otouto et Naru, son bras cassé. Les deux garçons devaient encore prendre du bon temps dans le Gamabunta. Le visage un peu rose de Deï lui confirmait l'hypothèse. Il fit signe à Kisame qui dans un grand rire partit en courant vers la navette.

Quand les trois hommes revinrent enfin, Sasuke s'essuyait discrètement le coin des lèvres et Naruto, rouge pivoine tentait de se cacher derrière la baraque de muscles qu'était Kisame.

Son sourire se fit sinistre en regardant son frère qui comprit le danger.

- Oh fait Otouto, bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tu as apprécié mon cadeau !

- Ton cadeau ! Quel cadeau ?

- Tss, tss, Sasuke n'as-tu pas passé ta vie à me voler mes rondelles de poisson quand Mère nous faisait des ramen !

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc et se tourna lentement vers Naruto qui le regardait en souriant franchement tout en levant le pouce comme un spécialiste du Taïjutsu se bidonnant avec Deï qui se tenait contre lui.

- Ha… Haa… ouais… j'ai adoré Itachi et je vais continuer à en manger encore et encore, merci Aniki !

Sasuke se dirigea vers son cadeau d'anniversaire satisfait qui l'attendait tranquillement.

- Itachi…

- Père…

- Vas-tu revenir dans les Anbu ?

Fugaku espérait mais son fils épris de liberté risquait de refuser de rentrer. Il n'osait demander qui le renseignait des affaires suivies par les Anbu, supposant qu'Itachi ne donnerait de toute façon pas l'info sur son indique.

- Père, continuons à jouer ainsi, c'est amusant non ! Par contre si tu veux, préviens Mère que je viendrais manger vendredi, je pense qu'il va falloir faire un bol de ramen de plus, Naruto m'accompagnera !

L'homme se retourna avec majesté comme tout bon Uchiwa pour quitter la place. Son père n'était pas peu fier même s'il n'en montrait pas un signe. Il avait entendu le petit couinement de bonheur de sa femme dans les spectateurs.

Personne ne vit le clin d'œil accompagné du sourire qu'Itachi adressa à un certain professeur d'académie et amant de Kakashi Hatake en passant devant les civiles dont il faisait parti. Iruka Yamakasi riait intérieurement, il avait l'habitude de gagner ses paris contre son amant à propos de ses chances de réussites. Comme tout bon joueur, il gardait sa meilleure carte dans sa manche depuis des années. Il fit un tout petit signe de tête à Itachi. Les deux hommes s'amusaient beaucoup.

Alors que chacun allait regagner sa place dans la base. Hinata arriva aussi discrète qui lui était possible vers son cousin. Avec un sourire, elle lui mit un petit sac Gucci dans les mains avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Quand Neji ouvrit le sac, il découvrit un cache œil en cuir rouge, des menottes dorées et des rubans de soie et une panoplie de petits objets particuliers pour les plaisirs plus douloureux. Il y avait un petit mot de ses cousines lui souhaitant bon amusement et de ne pas oublier de demander Ino en mariage pour autant. Il sourit en allant se changer avant de quitter la base.

Si vous cherchez Sasuke et Naruto, je vous incite à vous rapprocher du Gamabunta resté sur le tarmac. En effet, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de se soustraire aux regards des Anbu et de la famille.

Interrompus par Kisame, Sasuke voulait essayer quelques trucs qu'il avait noté pendant le voyage quand lui et Naruto avaient trouvé dans le sac de Deï quelques exemplaires des magazines sur lesquels ils s'étaient endormis dont les dernières sorties sur HentaïX: Naruko entre deux portes, Naruko et les saveurs musquées, Naruko coincée entre la manette et le volant. Tout un programme vous en conviendrez.

**_Ainsi donc s'achève la folle aventure de queue de poisson, notre premier dossier pour la revue B&B chocolaté, en espérant que vous vous êtes bien informés chers lecteurs. Votre reporter chic et choc : Rita Skeeter pour vous servir._**

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
